Living With Merlin
by scooby31415
Summary: A series of one shots following Merlin as he was growing up in Ealdor. I'm planning for this to be from when he was 6 months old to when he left for Camelot. Rated T for a couple of words and a bit of punching, but nothing partciulary bad I don't think...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. This is my first fanfiction attempt. I just realised how short this chapter is, apparently I write some short chapters :L Please let me know of any grammar or spelling errors, although I did proof read before uploading, but I know my spelling isn't the best. Please review :) Also I use _italics_ for thoughts :)**

"Merlin!" Hunith cried, looking at her 6 month old baby boy. Merlin looked back at her, face full of shock at the panicked tone his mother said his name in, and consequently dropped the bowl of vegetable mush he was floating towards him. "Merlin, please don't do that. You might get into to trouble" Hunith said, hugging the boy, whose eyes had filled with tears. Merlin was surprisingly well-developed, being able to crawl, and seeming to understand what she said.

Hunith remembered the first time he used his magic; it was just over a month ago. It had nearly given her a heart attack. She was sat peacefully next to the fire repairing one of her dresses, Merlin in the basket next her. That was when, out of the corner of her eye, Merlin's only toy rolled onto the floor. She had thought nothing of it, merely a gust of wind that she must not had noticed, and placed the cloth doll back onto the table without a second thought. However, the doll was on the floor again, minutes later. Hunith was sure that she had not felt any wind, it was a mild night. Merlin made, what had seemed to be, a frustrated sound, before looking at the doll. Hunith bent down to retrieve the doll, before it moved away from her towards Merlin's basket. She made to reach for the doll again, when it moved away from her grasp again. That was when she saw Merlin's irises change colour. They changed from the normal blue, to gold, and then returned to normal. Hunith was frozen in place with shock, whilst Merlin giggled, obviously impressed with his new game.

Hunith couldn't have believed it. She knew his father, Balinor, had magic and was a dragon lord meaning he could pass on his magic. But magic had to be studied, it needed words. It was certainly not done by a 4 month old. She prayed that it had been the trick of the light, but Merlin continued to bring the doll closer and closer to him, each time giggling with triumph. Hunith's legs gave out on her, leaving her sitting on the floor. _This couldn't be happening_, she thought, _Merlin was a normal boy. He couldn't have magic_. But her eyes deceived her thoughts. Merlin was led in his basket, his arms curled around the doll, face full of content.

_What was she going to do?_ She groaned internally, _how on earth could she hide this when Merlin couldn't possibly understand it was dangerous_. Magic was feared in Ealdor since Balinor had arrived and Uther came after him, hunting him down, despite the fact that Ealdor was in Essetir and not Camelot where magic was suddenly outlawed after the death of the his wife, Ygraine, during child-birth. Uther had become so full of hatred, that any whisper of magic would send him coming. But where could she go? She had spent her whole life in Ealdor, like her parents and their parents before them. She had nowhere to go. She would have to just hide Merlin's secret, teach him not to use it in public. She looked over to Merlin, who was now sleeping in the basket, oblivious to what danger he could put himself into. Sighing, she kissed on the forehead, knowing she would do whatever it would take to keep his secret safe.

Bringing herself back to the present, Merlin was pulling the chair, of course with magic, over to himself in order to support himself to stand up. Sighing, Hunith frowned slightly, but all the same clapped as he pulled himself up. Merlin's smile melted her heart, like it always did, and she forgot all her worries about his magic for a moment as she smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello, nobody has reviewed yet, I realise it has only been a day, but then I realised that that chapter might have been boring. So I have decided that I will post the first 3 chapters, hopefully one of them will be interesting. I appolgise if this chapter is also boring, hopefully the next one won't, but I these are nessesary to show how Hunith cope with the first bit of Merlins magic. Again, please leave a review of what you thought. This is when Merlin is 2 and Will is 3.**

**Disclaimer- To my greatest disappointment, I do not own Merlin. **

"Ma" Merlin said to his mother, half running, half walking over to her in the meadow, "I have flower"

"That's lovely dear" Hunith replied, looking onto the village. She needed to get back to work soon but Merlin was so happy here, she could hardly bring herself bring her son back where he less free. She had made a compromise with Merlin (if you can really with a two year old), that he could play and do magic in the meadow, but not in the village.

"It for you" He replied, giving her the violet flower, making its petals open and close with his magic.

"Thank you Merlin, that's very thoughtful of you" She said smiling as Merlin gave her his goofy smile. Nothing made her happier than seeing him smile. Placing the flower in her hair, she stood up and brushed down the grass that was left on her dress. "We need to go back now" she told Merlin

"Oh" Merlin said, saddened that he could no longer play properly "Why?"

"Because I need to work so I can get food into that tummy of yours" Hunith replied, poking Merlin's stomach playfully. She sighed internally, knowing how skinny her son was due to lack of food she could get onto the table. There wasn't much she could do about it either. The rest of the villagers helped out as much as they could, but they had families to feed too. "Now Merlin, do you remember what we have to do?"

"Pick up my magic" Merlin said, imitating that he was lifting an imaginary object up, "wrap it up" he said hugging himself "and put it in a box until night" he said placing the imaginary object in an imaginary box.

"Yes, well done Merlin" Hunith said smiling, as he grabbed her hand. She hated that she had to tell him to hide his magic until the day was finished, but it was the only way to keep him safe.

They made their way back to the village, heading towards the field. She sat Merlin underneath the big oak tree, next to Will, who was only a year older than Merlin. "Play nicely you two. And remember stay in the shade" She turned to Will's mother, thanking her for looking after Merlin again and headed out to the field.

"Hello Merlin" Will said, looking up from his rocks that he was currently stacking.

"Hello" Merlin said, looking down at the grass.

Will returned to his rocks. Merlin stood up, glancing over to Will's mother, who was currently washing clothes and not paying the boys much attention. He started to walk around the tree, exploring it again, like he did everyday. He made it to the other side, when he saw a butterfly. He carefully picked it up in his hands and returned back to Will.

"Look what I found" Merlin said smiling, opening his hands. Will looked at the butterfly, smiling.

"It's pretty" Will said simply

"I like it"

"What are you going to do with it?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, and gave a thoughtful look. "Let it go" he finally said, smiling and put the butterfly back onto the ground. He returned to exploring around the tree, stopping at every flower and rock to examine them intensely.

Finally, the day came to the end, and Hunith returned back to the tree, where Merlin was examining the tree root with such intensity that it made her chuckle. "Time to go Merlin" She said "Say bye to Will"

"Bye" Merlin said. Will looked up from the rocks he had been playing with for the last couple of hours and smiled before returning back to his stacking.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hello again, the third chapter is up :) I hope you find this one more exiting. Yet again I'll ask if you could please review, just to let me know what you are thinking :) This is when Merlin was 5 and Will is 6.**

**Disclaimer- I own Merlin, in my imaginary land with the doctor and his TARDIS. *Sigh* I wish I could own them in real life...**

"Will! Slow down" The five year old Merlin said, finding it slightly hard to run in his clothes. They were too big for him as they were passed down from one of the older children in the village. His mother had tried to make them fit as best she could, but they had to last at least a year.

"Speed up!" The six year old Will replied. They were currently running towards the meadow that they always played in. Will slowed down slightly so Merlin could catch up.

"What do you want to play?" Merlin asked his best friend

"Knights" Will replied.

Merlin gave a sigh. He always lost at this game. "Okay" Merlin said finally, looking for a stick that he could use as a sword. After finding a stick that he would be able to pick up with his skinny arms, he turned to Will.

"Ready?" Will asked. Merlin responded with a nod. Will lunged at him and Merlin quickly moved out of the way. Will hit his stick upon Merlin's and Merlin instantly let go, and tumbled on over his own feet. He landed with a "humph" on the floor.

"Are you ok Merlin?" Will asked. He knew Merlin was clumsy, and he constantly fell over his own feet, but Will was always scared that Merlin would break something.

"I'm fine" Merlin replied, standing up and brushing himself down

"If you held onto the stick, you might win" Will said

"But at least I won't be a turnip-head" Merlin replied smiling. Merlin's stomach grumbled.

"Hey do want to get some apples" Will asked, looking at the apple tree above them.

Merlin sighed "We can't, Old Man Simmons will have us, it's his tree" but Merlin's stomach grumbled in disagreement

"Come on Merlin, take a little risk" Will said "We both know you're hungry. Simmons' won't notice anyway, he hardly comes this way anymore"

"Fine" Merlin replied, walking over to the tree, for he really was hungry. Will gave him a leg up and Merlin grabbed the branch above him. He climbed his way up until he found two suitable apples, one for him and one for Will.

"Merlin, get down! Now!" He heard Will cry

"Don't worry, I'm coming down now" Merlin replied confused

"Hurry up!" Will continued, jumping anxiously from foot to foot. Merlin jumped from the tree's lowest branch and landed on his bottom. He held out an apple for Will, but was confused by the panicked glare he got in return.

"Hoy! What do you think you're doing?!" Merlin groaned, he knew that voice. It was Old Man Simmons.

"Nothing" Will replied innocently, grabbing the apple and hiding it behind his back. Merlin followed suit as he stood up.

"'Nothing'" Simmons scoffed "I wouldn't believe you weren't up to something even if the Gods told me you weren't. What are you doing near my tree? Were you stealing my apples?!" Merlin and Will shook their heads ferociously. "I think you're lying to me. Show me your hands"

Merlin looked at Will, to see what to do. Will brought his hands forwards and opened them. There was no apple in sight. Merlin looked at Will confused, having no idea where he had hid his apple.

"And you boy! Show me your hands!" Simmons shouted at Merlin.

Merlin reluctantly brought his hands forward, revealing the apple. Will groaned a little, knowing that his friend had now been caught. He should have taken Merlin's apple too. He made a mental note to himself to teach Merlin how to hide things in his belt.

"I knew it!" He said grabbing Merlin by the scruff of his neck and pulling him back towards the village. Merlin dropped his apple and tried to wriggle his way out of Simmons grasp.

"Wait, Merlin!" Will cried, dropping his own apple, and chased after the pair.

* * *

Simmons dragged the crying Merlin all the way back to the village. He walked out to the field where the boy's mother was working, and she immediately dropped her pitchfork and ran over along with the other boy's parents and the elder of the village.

"Merlin!" Hunith cried "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked him, hugging him. Merlin looked down at his feet, not responding to his mother.

"The boy was stealing from my tree!" Simmons replied angrily.

"Is this true Merlin?" Hunith asked. Merlin responded with a nod, raising his head to meet his mother's eyes. His feet were rolling inwards and outwards with nerves. Hunith gave the boy a slight frown before hugging him again

"The other boy was too" Simmons said, angry that the dark haired boy's mother was not giving him a big scold.

"He wasn't" Merlin said, defending his best friend with a lie "It was my idea. Will tried to talk me out of it but I didn't listen." Merlin continued to lie. Will was amazed that his friend was defending him with a lie; Merlin was always big on telling the truth.

"Why did you steal the apple Merlin?" The elder of the village asked

"I was hungry so I thought that one apple out of the tree wouldn't be too bad. I know I shouldn't have done it now. I'm sorry sir" Merlin responded, turning to Simmons. Simmons gave a scoff at the boy's apology. The elder slackened his shoulders slightly; the whole of the village knew that Hunith had always struggled to get enough food on the table, though not through lack of trying, so it was understandable that Merlin had wanted a piece of fruit from the tree.

"Come on Merlin, we're going home" Hunith said grabbing Merlin's hand, content that he had learnt his lesson and that his apology was heart felt.

"You're going to let him off the hook!" Simmons screamed angrily, as they parents and the elder started to leave. "In my day he would have got the belt!"

"I believe Merlin has learnt his lesson. And he will not be 'let of the hook', I intend to talk to him when we get home. Unless Matthew disagrees" Hunith said, turning to look at the elder.

"I agree with Hunith. Merlin has learnt his lesson, this will be the end of this" Matthew said with finality so that Simmons could not disagree.

The group dispersed, Hunith and Merlin returning to their house, Simmons grumbling off back to his, Will's parents returning to the field with the elder (but not before giving Will a stern look, knowing that he was behind the idea of getting the apple) and Will ran off back to the meadow.

* * *

"You can help around the house, and you're not allowed to play outside until tomorrow" Hunith told her son. Merlin nodded and went to get the broom "Did Simmons hurt you?" Hunith asked her son. Merlin shook his head, but rubbed his neck slightly. Hunith walked over and checked the boy's neck before returning to the fields.

Half an hour later, there was a gentle knock at the door. Merlin put down the broom and slowly opened it. He found no-one outside, except two apples on the floor. Merlin smiled before picking them both up, whispering "Thanks Will" in no particular direction, and returned back into the house. Will, who was hiding behind the fence showing the boundary to Merlin's house, simply smiled as Merlin took the apples and then ran home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hello again! Thank you for the 2 reviews, the 3 follows and the favourite. It made my day when I saw these :) In this chapter Merlin is 6 and Will is 7.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin. Maybe a nice person could give it for me for my birthday that's coming up? **

"Hey Merlin!" Will said, running over to the six-year-old. He then noticed that he was reading to his mother. Will sighed, Merlin loved books. Will on the other hand, couldn't see too much point in them, reading was incredibly dull. However, Merlin always disagreed, saying that you could escape to your own world. Merlin looked up and smiled at Will. "Sorry Hunith" Will said, apologetically "I didn't realise he was busy. I'll come back later"

"On the contrary Will, Merlin has just finished reading." Hunith said, and then turned to her son "Well done, that was very good". Merlin smiled proudly. "What is it that you wanted Will?" Hunith asked kindly

"I'm going to pick berries, and I just wondered whether Merlin wanted to as well" Will said, showing Hunith the basket he was carrying

"Can I help, please mother" Merlin begged

"Of course" Hunith replied. She was slightly surprised Merlin always asked if he could go and play, but grateful all the same. She knew that other children In the village ran off to play without asking, leaving their parents worried until they returned, having no idea where they were.

"Thank you!" Merlin said, hugging her, placed a kiss onto her cheek and ran off with Will into the forest. Hunith got up, picking up Merlin's discarded book, and returned back to her house.

* * *

Merlin reached forward, struggling to get the blackberry that was just out of his reach. He huffed in annoyance, glancing over at Will. Will was only slightly taller than Merlin, but seemed to able to get blackberries much easier from the look of his ¾ full basket compared to Merlin's ¼ full basket. _Maybe if I brought the berries a little more forward, I can get some more_, Merlin thought. Taking a side glance at Will, to make sure he wouldn't see, Merlin eyes flashed gold, and brought the berries on the bush forward so he could get them more easily. Merlin smiled in triumph, he never understood why his mother worried so much when he did his magic, it's not like he would get caught. Picking the berries now easily off the bush, his basket was now ½ full.

"How did you get so many berries?" Will asked Merlin, a confused look over his face

"I picked them off the bush" Merlin replied innocently. _Potato-dust!_ Merlin thought, _I forgot how Will noticed everything_.

"But you were struggling. You decided to pick the only bush that had the hardest to reach berries. I couldn't reach let alone with you little arms"

"No" Merlin twitched uncomfortably. He hated lying, especially to Will "You must have been mistaken."

"Don't lie Merlin!" Will replied, frustrated that his best friend was hiding something

"I'm not!" Merlin replied, but looking at his feet

"You're a really bad liar Merlin. What are you hiding from me" Will said, hurt that his best friend wouldn't tell him the truth

"I'm not allowed to tell you. I promised my mother. It's a secret only for me and her"

"I can keep secrets Merlin. I won't tell anyone" Will persisted.

"Do you promise?" Merlin asked, looking up at Will through his eyelashes

"I swear on my life that I won't tell anyone you're secret" Will replied. Merlin looked down, a worried look on his face. "What's wrong? Why won't you tell me? I have no secrets from you!"

"I'm scared that you will be scared of me, that you will think of me as a monster" Merlin replied, shuffling his feet

"Does that really sound like me Merlin? When have I ever been scared? I could fight off a wild boar" He said smiling

"I have magic" Merlin said quietly

"Really?" Will asked. Merlin just replied with a nod "That's- that's- really cool" Will said finally.

Merlin shot his head up. "Really? You're not scared" He asked, hopeful, that Will was not lying or running away.

"Nope. If you were a mean person, I would know already" Will replied smiling.

Merlin gave his normal, heart-warming grin. "But you can't tell anyone, not even your parents. Mother said that some mean people may come after me if they found out. She said that no-one else can know the secret in case they accidentally told someone, so you can't tell my mother that you know either" Merlin said

"Ok. So what can you do? Do you know any spells?"

Merlin shook his head "It happens when I think about something. I can move objects really easily and I can slow down time sometimes too"

"Can you move the basket?"

"That's easy!" Merlin laughed, giving a demonstration.

"That's really cool! Can you show me something else?"

Merlin laughed, making objects around him float in an orbit around Will. Will stood there, amazed, laughing with Merlin. This continued for a couple of hours, until a wild boar came to their attention. The objects, Merlin was floating, crashed to the floor and the boar charged towards them. Panicked, Merlin flashed his eyes, sending the boar backwards in the air, making it crash into the tree.

"Whoa, I know not to scare you Merlin!" Will laughed and Merlin turned to face him smiling. The boys heard a grunt come from the boar, so they grabbed their baskets and ran back to the village.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hello, I forgot to update this last night... sorry. I am aiming to update every 5 days... but I'm a wee bit forgetful, but I will try to update regularly :). Thank you for the review, it honestly makes me really happy :) Please review still :) In this chapter Merlin is 7.**

**Disclaimer- Merlin belongs to the BBC, not me unfortunately :)**

"Mother, I'm not a baby anymore. I can help" Merlin said to his mother, as she came in from the field after another hard days work.

"I never said you were. If you want to help you can get some water from the well. I need to get dinner going" Hunith replied. Merlin nodded his head obediently and ran out to the well. Hunith watched her 7 year old go sadly, he was too young to realise the strain of the household. He should be playing outside, enjoying his life, not worrying about food.

Merlin quickly returned, struggling with the bucket of water he was carrying. He put it next to the fire pit, and then stood there, arms folded.

"Honestly mother, I can work out in the fields. I'll be able to cope." Merlin said, puffing out his chest slightly, then muttered under his breath, "I'm not a weakling as everybody seems to think"

"I'm not letting you work out in the fields Merlin. It is too much work for a seven year old." Hunith held up her finger, silencing Merlin's attempt to argue "And that's final. There's not point arguing Merlin, I will not change my mind on this matter" She continued

"Can I at least help with something" Merlin pleaded. He hated the fact that his mother had to work so hard.

"You can help with the cooking if you want" Hunith replied. Merlin nodded his head, so Hunith set him on peeling the potatoes. Merlin summoned the potatoes over with his magic, and started to peel them in silence. This worried Hunith greatly; Merlin always talked, and was only silent when he was in a bad mood and thinking very deeply.

"What's wrong Merlin?" Hunith sighed; her attempts at starting the fire had failed. Merlin looked up at her and realised the fire was not yet started and with a flash of his eyes, he lit the wood. Unfortunately, this was a complete accident, he had never meant to light the fire, he only thought the he wish it was. He sat there stunned as the flames blazed out of control, growing unnaturally higher and higher for such little wood. Hunith quickly pored a quarter of the water over the fire, extinguishing it. She sighed, getting up to get dry firewood from the corner of their house, knowing Merlin was defiantly upset. His magic only did usual things when his emotions were slightly out of control, and he had never done anything with fire before. Merlin gave his mother an apologetic grimace.

"Nothing" he simply said

"Merlin, don't insult my intelligence. I know when something is wrong" Hunith said, a kind smile on her face.

"I was just thinking about my father"

"What about him?" Hunith eyes narrowed slightly, suspiciously at Merlin. She never talked about Balinor to Merlin. She could never bear to.

"Well, if he hadn't left, you wouldn't have to work as hard in the field and then work just as hard when you get home" Merlin said, putting the half peeled potato on the table "I can't help but think that if I wasn't here, then you would be happier with him"

"Why on earth would you think that Merlin?"

"It's my fault he left. Was he scared that I had magic, that I would be a monster? Or did he just not want to have a child to look after"

Hunith got up and sat next to Merlin at the table. "Don't ever think that Merlin. He didn't leave because of you." She said, giving a hug "He left because he thought it was too dangerous to stay with us here" She continued, pulling back slightly to look Merlin in his eyes.

"He was right. It was too dangerous to stay here with us. You should have left me, and lived with him. I'm only a burden" Merlin replied, tears in eyes.

"Merlin you are certainly not a burden. You must never think that. You are the greatest thing ever to happen to me, and I wish my life to be no other way" Hunith replied, wiping away Merlin's tears "And you misunderstand me, he did not leave for fear of danger for himself, he left for fearing in endangering us. He left because he was persecuted by someone, and he knew that if he stayed with us he would endanger us"

"So he didn't leave because of me?" Merlin asked

"No. I'm afraid he doesn't know he has a child. He left before I realised I was pregnant" Merlin nodded, accepting his mother's words. Hunith noticed that something was wrong still.

"Is there anything else that's wrong?"

"Why do you think I was born like this? Being able to move objects with my mind. Do you think I'm evil?"

"No Merlin, you're special. You are certainly not evil. I don't think I've met a less evil person in my life"

"You have to say that though, you're my mother" Merlin sighed

"But it is the truth. Do you think Will would be friends with you if you were evil? He is a very good judge of character usually."

Merlin nodded and seemed to vaguely accept his mother's words again. His mood lightened as he returned to peeling the potatoes, and Hunith returned to attempt to relight the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hello again. I've kept to the schedule, it has been 5 days since the last update :) I hope you are still enjoying the fanfiction :) Yet again I will ask if you would review :) Thank you :) In this chapter Merlin is 9 and will is 10.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin...**

"Well look who it is! It's the bastard! What's up big ears!"

Merlin looked up only to groan internally, it was Jonathan and his faithful companions. Jonathan was thirteen, four years older than Merlin, yet he seemed to make it his mission to try and make Merlin's life as miserable as possible.

"Looking into a mirror again Jonathan?" Merlin responded, getting up to leave the woods.

"Now, now, Merlin, is that anyway to speak to your superiors?" Jonathan asked

"And what makes you superior?" Merlin enquired, his ears burning and his hands in fists at his sides. _Keep calm Merlin_, he thought to himself, _they just want a reaction_.

"Let's see. One; I'm older than you, two; I'm stronger than you, three; my mother's not a whore"

"Don't you dare say a word against my mother!" Merlin shouted, turning to face Jonathan

"Look boys, we've hit a touchy spot. Merlin's a mummy's boy." The four other boys sniggered behind him at Jonathans comment "I think Merlin's protective over his mummy. Well, who would be surprised? He's the only one who ever loved her. His father ran out on her once he realised that she was just a whore-"

Merlin threw himself at Jonathan, swinging his arm at him, trying to get a punch. Merlin felt his fist connect with Jonathan's nose, causing it to bleed. Unfortunately for Merlin, that was all the surprise attack managed to achieve, as he was grabbed by the four other cowards.

"You're going to pay for that" Jonathan said, whilst Merlin was struggling against the gangs hold. All attempts failed however, and Merlin felt a fist connect with his jaw

"Is this what cowards do? Beat someone up who cannot fight back" Merlin asked glaring at Jonathan.

"Kneel before me and no more harm will come to you" Jonathan sniggered

Merlin spat in his face "I would never kneel before a coward, especially ones who need a gang around to fight against me!"

A fist came to Merlin's stomach, and Merlin doubled over, grunting at the attack. A swift kick came to his back, causing him to fall onto the floor. He felt multiple kicks and punches coming to him, obviously the rest of the gang had joined in.

"Stop!" Will shouted, seeing the gang attacking Merlin on the floor as he entered the woods "Stop it you pricks!" Will continued, running towards Merlin. A swift couple of punches caused them to turn their attention onto Will. However, Will had a fairer fight. Unlike Merlin, he was well fed as possible in an outlying village, meaning he had more power behind his throws.

Suddenly, a branch broke above them, causing the gang to jump out of the way. Unfortunately for them it was not the only one that seemed to be breaking, and they were forced away from Merlin and Will, running back to the village for safety. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes returning from gold back to blue.

"Merlin! Are you ok?" Will asked his best friend

"I'm fine" Merlin responded, trying to get back up to his feet. Will noticed his attempts and helped him up, allowing Merlin to lean on him. "How am I supposed to hide this from my mother?" Merlin groaned, noticing the blood coming out of his lip.

"You're not. We have to go to the elder this time Merlin" Will said, half dragging Merlin back to the village. He felt Merlin shake his head. Will stopped and glared at him "What do you mean no! Those guys could have killed you! It was lucky I turned up when I did." Will said, slightly annoyed with Merlin's pride. The boys have been bulling him for over a year now "You still haven't said thank you by the way" Will added, trying to lighten up the situation

"Thanks" Merlin said, earnestly in his voice

"But if you don't go to Matthew, then I will. This has gone on long enough" Will said, determined that Merlin was not going to get out of seeing the elder this time.

"Fine" Merlin replied, half annoyed.

"Why didn't you use your magic on them to protect yourself?"

"I did, the tree branches shooed them away"

"Only when I turned up and started to fight. You could have blown them apart, easily. Instead you let them beat you up"

"I didn't exactly choose to be beaten up" Merlin snapped "and how could I explain how I beat a group of boys that are not only outnumbered me, but were older, bigger and stronger. I would rather that a beating from the boys, than risk my mother's life for harbouring a sorcerer if Uther found out" Merlin shuddered at the thought

* * *

As they entered the village, Merlin noticed a swarm of adults around them. He obviously looked worse than he thought. Will managed to get through the worrying crowd and bring Merlin into his house, where Hunith was sat with her back to the door.

"Ah, Merlin you're back. Why are you so late?" She said not turning towards the door

"Please help me Hunith" Will said, struggling a little as he was now practically carrying all of Merlin's weight. Hunith's head whipped round and she saw Will carrying a battered Merlin.

"What happened?" She asked, now panicked, taking Merlin off Will's hands

"I'm fine mother. Honestly it's better than it looks" Merlin said

"Merlin don't lie to me. You're a terrible liar." Hunith said sitting Merlin down on the chair. "What happened?" She asked again, but facing Will

"Jonathan and his friends decided to beat Merlin up" Will said simply, but before he could continue the elder burst through the door

"Merlin! Are you ok? What happened?" He asked Merlin

"I'm fine. I honestly don't know what all the fuss is about" Merlin replied, but he was given glares in response by his mother and Will. Merlin sighed and said "Jonathan and his friends beat me up in the woods because I punched Jonathan" Merlin said

"That doesn't sound like you Merlin" Matthew said "Tell me from the beginning what happened.

"I was in the woods and Jonathan, Henry, Simon, Rowan and Peter came up to me. They were making fun of me, but I ignored them. So they started to make fun of my mother, and I kind of lost it. They then beat me up because I 'disrespected' them"

"They have been bullying him for over a year now" Will piped up "But they had never beat him up like this before"

"Why didn't you tell me" Matthew asked Merlin

Merlin shrugged his shoulders "I thought I could handle it, I didn't want my Mother to worry. Will tried to get me to go to you but I convinced him that I was fine"

"Yes, well you should have listened to Will this time. I suspect you made your mother worry more now than if you had told me before. But what done is done. I will go talk to the boys and their parents and make sure they know this is not acceptable behaviour" Matthew said, putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder, before turning to leave.

"Thank you Matthew" Hunith said, and Matthew nodded at her before leaving. "And thank you Will, for stopping them."

"I was just glad I did. See you tomorrow Merlin. Try not to get into anymore fights" Will said before turning to leave.

"I'll be wary of the blanket then" Merlin responded smirking.

"I would be more wary of the pots" Will said, grinning and left


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hello hello hello :) Thank you for the reviews and follows, it does make me happy when I get an email saying that someone has left a review... my parents always gives me a weird look though, but their used to it... I've always been a bit weird :) So please keep the reviews coming. Merlin is 10 and Will is 11.**

**Disclaimer- Blah, blah blah, Merlin isn't mine, yada yada yada... **

Will sat under the willow tree, and threw sticks into the stream. He had tears rolling down his cheek.

"Will!" Merlin shouted running over to him "Will! I've been looking for you every where" Will hastily wiped his eyes, in an attempt to hide his tears. Merlin sighed and sat down next to him, leaning his back against the willow tree. Will gave no recognition that he was there. "I heard about your father. I'm sorry. Maybe you should come back though, it's starting to rain pretty had. You'll catch your d-….. You'll get ill"

Will scoffed slightly, and continued to throw sticks into the stream. He hadn't actually noticed it was raining. He sighed, "That's all anybody says, 'I'm sorry'."

Merlin sighed, but sat there for a few minutes in silence. "Are they going to bring the body back?" Will nodded "At least he will have a proper burial" Merlin stated

"But he shouldn't need to be buried Merlin! It's Cenred's fault. If he hadn't started the ridiculous war, my father would be alive and well. And what was the point of the war? It was just for greed. That's what all nobles care about, land. They don't care about anyone but themselves." Will shouted, now throwing rocks in the direction of the river. Merlin was partially scared; he had never seen Will like this before.

"Will, calm down. I know how you must be feeling but-"

"-You know nothing about I'm feeling! You have no father! He ran off." Will shouted at Merlin "He probably took one look at you and scampered! What are you? You're just a bastard!" he added venomously. Merlin gave him a hurt look before turning to run off. Will sighed; he hadn't meant any of that. However, he didn't chase after Merlin, for one Merlin could easily outrun him since he was seven, but also because he no longer had the energy to care anymore. He sat back down onto the ground, sobbing.

* * *

Merlin didn't return home, instead he headed to the Caves that he and Will used to hide in. He knew he shouldn't be upset with what Will had said. He knew he hadn't meant it, he had only said it because he was upset and angry and Merlin just happened to be there. But no matter how much logic he tried to use, it did not stop the tears running down his cheek. His emotions were going haywire, and turned to punch the wall. However there was a sudden rock fall, he could have only of done that. He ran deeper into the caves, not paying attention to where he was going, upset and frustrated.

His legs began to get tired, and he eventually slumped against the cave wall sliding himself down to the floor. He screamed out of anger that his _best friend_ had called him that horrid name. He never thought that he would see the day when Will would call him that. He felt his magic pulse through his veins, stronger than it had even had before and as he screamed in frustration a whole was blown through the cave wall. Merlin was frozen in shock, he had never done anything thing with that amount of power before. Merlin let a sob escape his lips, thinking about the monster he really was.

* * *

Will walked back to the village a few hours later, drenched. He headed back towards his house when Hunith intercepted him.

"Where's Merlin?" She asked him

"He left me a few hours ago. Why? Isn't he back yet?"

"No" Hunith said, her face falling with worry "Why isn't he with you?"

"We had a fight" Will said, looking down at his feet. He realised he should have gone after Merlin.

"That doesn't sound like you two. You're as thick as thieves" She said smiling, trying to mask her worry. "What happened?"

"I said something terrible to him, although I didn't mean it, I was just upset about my father and he was-

"Just there?" Hunith said, and Will nodded his head. She looked sympathetic at Will, which made Will shift uncomfortably. He did not deserve to be looked at like that after calling Merlin what he did.

"And then he ran off."

"Ok, thank you Will. I'll go and find him" Hunith said, turning to leave.

"No, I'll find him. You stay at home in case he comes back. I need to apologise to him anyway" Will said, and walked off to the forest before Hunith could argue for him to go and get changed and stay inside. Will headed towards the meadow, annoyed at himself. Not only has he lost his father but he has also lost his best friend, all accomplished in one day.

* * *

Merlin banged his head against the cave wall. It did no good however; he couldn't knock the magic out of his head. He sighed, his mother always talked about his magic being a gift, so why did it feel like such a curse? Merlin sighed and hugged his knees, ignoring the rocks that were now orbiting around him uncontrollably.

* * *

"Merlin!" Will shouted. _Where the hell is he?_ He had tried the meadow, the forest and the stream, but he was in none of the hiding places. _There's got be one I missed_, Will thought, _Come on Will, think!_ Will's head whipped up, realising where Merlin was, and ran to the caves. "Merlin?" Will shouted, travelling deeper than he and Merlin ever had done into the caves "Come on out, please." He was about to give up when he heard a sob in the distance "Merlin!" Will shouted, running towards where the sound came from.

"Leave me alone" Merlin shouted back

"I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it, hones- Whoa" Will said, turning the corner, noticing the hole blown into the side of cave and the orbiting rocks around Merlin. Occasionally, the rocks banged into each other causing them to crumble over Merlin, but Merlin took no notice. Merlin looked up at Will, eyes red from crying, just like Will's.

"I know you didn't mean it Will. I know you only said it because you were upset. It's ok." Merlin said simply

"So why are you hiding?"

"I think the rocks are a big give away about my magic" Merlin scoffed. "I can't stop them."

"Maybe if you calmed down a bit they would stop?" Merlin shrugged. "Do you want me to get your mother?"

Merlin shook his head "I don't want her to see me like this." He shuddered slightly at the thought of her seeing him for what he truly was, a monster.

"What's upsetting you Merlin? And don't say 'nothing'. I know you too well for that"

"I- I don't want to talk about it. Let's just head back" Merlin said, the rocks fell onto the ground, managing to have some control over his emotions once more.

"How did you manage to blow a hole in the wall?" Will asked on the way back, they were a few hundred yards from the village border.

Merlin shrugged "No idea. It just kind of happened"

"Maybe next time you could aim for old man Simmons' house?"

Merlin just laughed and shook his head "I don't think that would help the whole has never liked me situation. Especially after what happened last week"

"That was hardly our fault, it was his fault he followed us into the booby trap area. Nosey git"

"His face was hilarious when the mud and leaves fell onto him. He was completely caked"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hello again :) I don't think I have updated for a while... sorry about that :L Thank you again for reviews... keep them coming :) In this chapter Merlin is 11 and Will is 12**

**Disclaimer- Still don't own Merlin **

Merlin and Will headed to the edge of the forest, and axe in Merlin's hand. Merlin found a tree, looking it up and down for a dead branch, before taking a swing at it with his axe. It made no dent in the tree's branch.

"Left me do it Merlin, we'll be here for hours" Will sighed, exasperated

"No, I'm doing it. Mother sent me to go and get the fire wood, not you. I am capable to do this, unlike what you and everyone else believes"

"If this is to prove you can go and work out in the fields, it won't work." Will said. Merlin's ears went bright red, and Will knew he had got the right reason why Merlin was doing this. "Listen, we're too young to work in the fields. Matthew wouldn't allow it even if Hunith did" Will said, putting his hand of Merlin's shoulder.

"He will if we have another harvest like this one. He needs all the help he can. We hardly had any crops this year" Merlin said, shaking off Will's touch and resumed to swinging his axe unsuccessfully.

"Why do you even want to go to work so bad anyway? You're the one person who everyone thought would kick up the most fuss. You love escaping to other worlds by reading, pretending that you're not here. So why on earth do you want to stop that? If you work out in the fields, you will be tired and won't have enough time to do all of that stuff"

"Will, I just need to grow up. Its things like that, that makes me a misfit more than I already am. You and every other boy in this village hate reading and writing. I just want to still fit in"

"No you don't Merlin. You never have. You've always wanted to be yourself, and that's why everybody likes you and respects you. So what's the real reason?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and continued to swing. There was only a slight indent, showing someone doing a half hearted first swing, not a full hearted tenth. Merlin cried out in frustration, throwing the axe away from him and Will. He turned and faced Will, and saw Will looking expectantly at him.

"I don't want mother working too hard in the field. If I'm out there, she won't have to work as hard. She comes home every night, exhausted. I'm scared that one day it'll make her ill. Sometimes, she even skips meals so I have enough to eat, when she thinks that I won't notice. And if we have another harvest like the last, we won't survive for long. The more hands out in the field, the more food there will be"

"I never realised it was as bad as that" Will replied. Merlin just shrugged in response and walked over to pick up the axe again "Come on Merlin, why don't you just use your magic?" Will said, exasperated again.

Merlin turned around and smiled sheepishly "I didn't think about that"

"You know Merlin, for all that book reading, your not that bright" Will said jokingly

"Well at least I'm not a cabbage-face" Merlin replied, his smile now reached his eyes. Merlin stared at the tree, and his eyes flashed golden. The tree started to fall and the two boys watched in awe, watching it fall down. It wasn't until it was too late that they saw old man Simmons under the spot the tree was destined to land. Simmons jumped out of the way, with much more agility than a man his age should have.

"I meant the branch Merlin, not the whole bloody tree!" Will said, shocked and amused at the same time. Merlin was about to return with a witty response when Simmons caught his attention. He headed towards Merlin and Will, brandishing his stick in the air and yelling at them.

"Uh-oh" Merlin said, turning to face Will

"Run!" Will said, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Merlin dropped his axe and followed Will into the forest, leaving the old man unable to catch them.

* * *

"Do you think he's stopped following us yet?" Merlin asked, 6 foot up in a tree.

"Probably" Will replied chuckling. He was sat next to Merlin on the branch. "I think maybe next time you should let me cut the firewood"

"Agreed" Merlin said, smiling despite himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Sorry, sorry, I know that I haven't updated on time...again :L I just... well not really busy but I have been busy. This isn't my proudest chapter, but every time I tried to change it, my brain was like 'nope this is the best I've got, stick with it' and well I have to do what my brain says... it tells my heart to beat so it must do something right, right? :) Merlin is 12 and Will's 13... Jonathan is the bully from chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin**

Will stared as Maria walked to the well. Merlin groaned a little as they looked at the village below them.

"Close your mouth would you? You're drooling a river" Merlin said rolling his eyes. He never understood Will's fascination with Maria, admittedly she was pretty with wavy black hair that reached the middle of her back, and green eyes, but she was often quite unpleasant, she had changed from the friendly girl she was when they were younger, not that Will would notice. She was the same age as Will. He chuckled slightly as Will turned to him and blushed slightly.

"I was not drooling and I was not staring!" Will snapped defensively

"I never said that you were staring. You were however, but I never said that" Merlin replied. "You realise you could just go up and talk to her rather than just stare at her, right?"

"I DON'T STARE!" Will replied "And I have no idea who you are talking about"

Merlin sighed "Oh come on. Maria. You have been besotted with her ever since you heard her sing at the Harvest Festival. This is why we are currently sat under the trees waiting for her to walk by to collect water like we do every day for the past month. That is why we will then go through the village and past her house because you 'forgot' something, and you will sigh as we pass, and take a glance in to see if she is sewing. Then we will go to the Meadow, where you still act weird. Just talk to her already!"

"Fine!" Will replied, and Merlin smiled. At least they will now longer have to do this weird ritual they seem to be doing every day. "What should I say to her?" Will asked. Merlin gave him a blank look "Come on Merlin. What should I say?"

"Urgh… I don't know, something that girls like?"

"What do girls like?"

"I don't know, I'm not a girl am I?"

"Come on Merlin, help me!"

"Umm, girls….. Feelings… maybe you could give her something?"

"Like some bread?"

"Bread?" Merlin asked, his eyebrows rose in disbelief. What kind of gift was that? Will wasn't normally this clueless.

"Girls eat bread… don't they?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't say that is the best gift. If you gave me bread in an attempt to talk to me then I would think you were really weird, more than you normally are. Maybe a flower….. Girls like flowers and stuff"

"Right" Will said, bending down to pick up a dandelion that was next to him "Ok let's go" Will walked a couple of meters before turning back to Merlin, waiting for him to follow

"I've got to come?" Merlin groaned. _Great, just great. Now I get to awkwardly get to stand next to Will,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe I can do some damage control though if it doesn't go the way Will wants it to go, Maria is horrid with her words. I can get Will away before she gets too much into her stride._ Merlin have an over dramatic roll of his eyes, and walked with Will back to the village.

* * *

Will knocked on the door, grasping the flower in his hand like his life was depending on it. Merlin was stood behind him, giving slight words of encouragement. Maria opened the door and saw Will staring at her.

"Hello" Maria said, looking at Will then at Merlin. She had never really spoken to the pair much after the incident with her older brother Jonathan a few years ago. Will just stared at her, with his mouth slightly open, confirming what Jonathan said about them being really odd. With a sigh, Merlin shoved him a little in order to stop him from gawping.

"Umm-"*cough* "Urgh" *cough* "Hello… umm" Will said nervously, still staring at Maria. She had a slightly alarmed and scared look on her face.

"Flowers" Merlin whispered in Will's ear, giving him a gentle nudge

"Flowers" Will repeated, but now to Maria, thrusting the dandelion at her "I brought you flowers"

"Thanks…" Maria replied cautiously, taking the flower

"I was just wondering, if you, umm-" *cough* "-If you would like to hang out with me, tomorrow, in the meadow?"

Maria glared at him. "Why would I want to hang out with you?" She spat, viciously. Will, turned his eyes to the ground, holding back his tears at rejection. "You're just this weird kid, hanging around his even weirder friend. Nobody would ever want to hang out with you" Maria continued. Will turned around and darted back to the forest.

Merlin but his foot in the door as Maria tried to shut it. Maria glared daggers at Merlin as he spoke "You could have been a lot nicer to him you know" Merlin said simply.

"Why on earth would I be nicer to him. He's just this weirdo that makes trouble" She said rolling her eyes, and squashing Merlin's foot with the door as she tried to close it again.

"Will's not a weirdo and he's more than just a trouble-maker. He is helpful, kind, caring and brave" Merlin said, standing up for his best friend. Maria scoffed as Merlin said brave "Yes, brave. He had the courage to ask for you to hang around with him. That's more courage than you would ever have. I'm actually glad you turned him down the way you did, at least you have shown him that he doesn't deserve you" Merlin finished. He took his foot out from the door and followed Will.

* * *

"It could have gone a lot worse" Merlin said to Will

"How is that exactly?" Will replied

"You could have wasted some bread on her" Merlin said smiling "It's good you saved that for another, less horrid person". Will gave Merlin a slight shove, smiling as well. "What do you want to do now?" Merlin asked

"Cause some mayhem?"

"How? Please not like the last one. Mother blamed me for the cow in Simmons' house" Merlin still had no idea how Will had managed to get the cow in there.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Merlin" Will replied, an over the top innocent expression on his face "What about-"

"No chickens either" Merlin added


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Hi, sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy wioth work experiance and what not and I'm really tired. Ummm, I hope you think this chapter is ok, I'm really tired so it may not be my best work. Merlin is 14 and Will is 15.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin. Not one series or episode.**

Merlin wiped his brow; it was really hard work sowing the field. Merlin sighed, he was slightly glad that his mother hadn't let him work in the fields before he was 14, but he still wish he had, even though he knew he wouldn't have been able to cope with the work._ I can barely cope with it now! _He thought. Not that he ever complained mind you, he always, woke up, ate breakfast if he had time, worked for 12 hours, came home (the dirtiest of everyone), ate dinner, washed quickly, and fell asleep. That was his routine now.

Merlin glanced over to Will, who was helping Merlin sow the seeds. Well, more like standing there watching Merlin sow. Merlin didn't mind though, Will had to do this all of last year, by himself, whilst Merlin had 'freedom' in Will's words. Not that milking the cows and goats, mucking out the village's only horse's stable, and doing repair work on people's clothing counted much as freedom in Merlin's head, but it helped to bring food onto the table. It was actually quite surprising last year, how much work Merlin did when Will wasn't there to mess about with him.

"Merlin, my back aches" Will moaned

_You're not the only one,_ Merlin thought. "You've barely bent down today, and it's only 11 o'clock. Maybe you should ask to do weaving with my mother" Merlin added with a smile. Will hated weaving much more than he hated sowing.

"Urgh, you know I can't weave to save my life Merlin. The basket I made last year fell apart when they just touched it" Will replied and started to help Merlin with the sowing again. "You know what, I would love to see the _king_ do this work. Maybe then he would care about us"

Merlin rolled his eyes. He had listened to Will complain about the King since his father died. It had just started as an off hand comment once every blue moon, but now it was practically everyday. As much as Merlin tried to ignore Will's comments, he also believed it a little himself. Ealdor was such a small border village that the King had no interest in them what's so ever. Last year 5 children and 3 adults died of starvation but the King didn't so much as bat an eyelid.

"People work to the bone out here and barely survive. What does the King do? Oh right he just sits on his fat backside all day, having parties"

"Will! Don't be such a dung-bell. If you keep on talking like that you're going to get into trouble. One of the King's men might hear you and you'll be killed for treason."

"Dung-bell? Really? Was that the best you could come up with?"

"Shut up" Merlin replied, laughing

"But seriously. If everyone here started to put up a fight against the nobles then maybe we can change everything"

"It won't change anything, as you said we're just an outlying village. We don't make a difference. All the King would do is send a few knights and slay us all. It's not like we would even know how to fight back. When was the last time you picked up a sword? The only person who would have been able to fight was your father" Merlin said, regretting instantly that he mentioned Will's father when he saw Will's muscles tighten. Will's father had been a touchy subject ever since he had died in the battle.

"Well my father's not here is he? He got killed fighting for some greedy noble. How many others will die the same?"

"I know, and I wish it could be different, I really do. But I don't see how we can change it like that. Perhaps one day we can have a fairer and just land, but it won't be achieved like that."

"Yeah, your right. I just wish I could do something to help change the world we live in."

"One day you will, but not like that. And when that day comes, I will be right beside you."

"You swear?"

"I swear"

"Ok." Will said smiling and stopped sowing again "Come on, I'm bored. Let's just ditch work and go down to the river for a swim"

"Will, we can't. Someone will notice we're gone"

"No they won't. It'll only be for half an hour. It's just to get out of the midday sun"

"Fine, but if we get caught then I'm blaming you."

"Wouldn't expect any less" Will smirked "Come on"

* * *

Merlin let his feet dangle in the cool water, his trousers rolled up to knee height. Will, on the other hand, had plunged into the water, and now had a sopping pair of trousers, although his shirt was dry as he had the foresight to take it off. Merlin laughed as Will lead back in the water, squirting water out of his mouth. He did provide good entertainment. Merlin sighed as he looked up into the sky, knowing they should head back now, but the cool water on his feet begged for 5 more minutes.

"Do you think my father is really watching over me?" Will asked Merlin

Merlin shrugged his shoulders "Maybe. Although he might have found something better to do than stare at you all day" Merlin said with a grin. Will laughed back; it was easier to talk to Merlin than with any of his other friends, perhaps it was the free entertainment he got when Merlin used his magic. It had always amazed Will how Merlin could do stuff just by thinking or by instinct. Will started to notice droplets of water hovering above them and saw the frown on Merlin's face.

"It's getting harder to control, isn't it?" Will asked, sitting in the water.

"I don't know why. I just used to be when I was really upset or angry, or I really thought about something, but now, it's any emotion."

"Maybe it's getting stronger" Will said "I would make sense. You get stronger physically as you grow, why wouldn't your magic?"

"Yeah, you're probably right"

"I'm always right" Will said with a smirk, lying back down.

"I'm surprised your head can get through doors" Merlin replied grinning. "We need to get back" he added, rising and shaking his feet dry. "I don't know what your going to do about your trousers though" Merlin said as Will rose out of the water, the trousers sticking to his legs. _That is going to be uncomfortable_, Merlin thought.

"They'll sun dry" Will replied, grabbing his shirt and following Merlin back to the field.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Hi. I know, your surprised that I'm not dead? I am really, really sorry that I haven't updated. My excuses are pretty weak, and I know that I still should have updated but I will tell you the reasons why. Firstly, I had a massive writers block. I finally had an idea for this chapter about 5 days ago, but I was still trying to think of a story that could go between this chapter and the last (as you guessed, I gave up). Secondly, I was then ill for a few days, so I didn't have the energy to go onto the computer and write. And thirdly, I may have got slightly caught up in another story I am writing. There is one more chapter left after this, but I still have to write it so it don't know when it'll be up hopefully soon. Please keep reviewing :) Merlin in this chapter is 17, so Will is 18 (hence why I tried to think of another story to go in between this and the last chapter because there is a big-ish year gap).**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin, just playing with the characters :)**

"So what do you want to do today Merlin?" Will asked, laying on his back in the meadow, chewing on a piece of straw

"Don't know" Merlin shrugged. It was the harvest festival so nobody had to work today

"How about-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was about to say" Will said, looking at Merlin

"Yes I do. You were going to say that we should cause some trouble, probably on old man Simmons. I've told you, I can't get into anymore trouble. Mother will have my head"

"Come on, it was a harmless joke."

"No it wasn't. Simmons was was shaking for hours."

"He slapped me around the face! Did he not expect me to retaliate?" Will said, sitting up.

"You shouldn't have been so rude. Have you not heard of the saying, respect your elders?"

"I only respect people who have earned it. Not because of their age or class-"

"-So do I, but that doesn't mean that you should go around making trouble the whole time" Merlin interrupted

"Coming from you. All you do is make trouble"

"No I get into trouble, there's a difference. I wasn't even part of the 'retaliation' as you call it, and I still got into the thick of it"

"You know, I would have gotten away with it if you weren't so nosey"

"Maybe, but me being nosey is who I am. Always have been, always will be." _Just like my magic_, Merlin thought.

"It'll get you into trouble one day"

"Maybe. But it might save someone's life" The two boys looked at each other before bursting into laughter "Ok, it's unlikely, but it could happen" Merlin said, through his laughter.

"If anything is going to save someone, it's your magic. You saved Jennifer from falling down the well the other day. You're always complaining that you don't have a purpose for it. Maybe that's it."

"What saving people? I don't know, I'm not important enough to save people. I'm just a farm boy from a tiny village. Nobles are supposed to be the ones saving people. Have you ever heard of a story with a peasant saving the day?"

"Well, farm boy, perhaps that's why you have magic. Maybe you can show that even peasants have a place. To show that we are all equals."

"One falling girl at a time?"

"One falling girl at a time" Will confirmed, smiling.

"Hey Will!" A trio of boy's shouted.

"Hey Bradley" Will said standing up. "Joshua, Dylan" Will greeted.

"Hey" Merlin muttered. The trio had been friends with Merlin since they were children, but lately had stopped greeting him.

"Oh, hi Merlin" Bradley said, before turning back to Will "Fancy coming down to the river?"

Will took a side glance at Merlin. He had noticed a couple of months ago that the three were slowly edging Merlin out. "Ok, come on Merlin" he said smiling. Merlin nodded his head, grateful for Will's invitation. He had no idea why his supposed friends were trying to edge him out.

"Why does the freak have to come the whole time?" Dylan whispered to Joshua.

Joshua shrugged "I know. It's annoying." He whispered back.

Unfortunately Merlin heard this. "You know what, I'd better not. I told my mother that I'd help around the house. I'll see you tomorrow" Merlin said before running off back to the village.

"Merlin!" Will shouted, confused at why Merlin had suddenly changed his mind as he had not overheard Joshua's and Dylan's whispers.

"Come on Will" Bradley said "Just leave him. He probably has something important to do" Bradley said, trying to hide his smile. Something was off about Merlin, and neither he nor the other two liked it. Merlin leaving them alone was a gift. Will nodded his head. _I'll find out what was wrong later_.

* * *

"What are you doing back so early?" Hunith asked her son. "You haven't got into trouble again. I told you not to get into anymore trouble!"

"No, I haven't" Merlin replied, walking over to the fire, his head hung low

"What is it?" Hunith asked, seeing Merlin's usually cheerful self gone. He had been getting glummer and glummer for a few months now.

"Nothing" Merlin replied

"Merlin, you're a terrible liar. Tell me what's wrong"

"People think that I'm a freak"

"I don't think that you are a freak. Will doesn't think you are a freak. Lot's of people don't think you're a freak."

"It's harder to live here, and keep my magic under control. I just don't fit in. Not like I used to"

Hunith contemplated this for a second. She had noticed herself the way people were now looking at Merlin. They always talk about how strange things happen around him, especially when he gets strong emotions. "Well, why don't you help me clean up the house?"

"Happy to" Merlin replied and reached for the broom. Hunith sat there for a minute; she had to do something to get her cheerful Merlin back.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hello, for the final time :'( (Well unless you read my other stories, and there will be more hello's to come :)). As you may have guessed, is the last chapter :L I hope you enjoy this chapter. Merlin is 18 (That was the age I imagined the series started with) and Will is 19. Please keep reviewing! Although I may have finished the story, I still would love to hear what you thought :) Thankyou for the follows and favourites too!**

**I would like to say a massive thankyou to Lunatris262, Yoffi, CherryColaCupcake and Stormus for reviewing :) I really did appreciate them. AND A MASSIVE THANKYOU TO MamzelleHermy WHO HAS REVIEWED SINCE THEY HAVE STARTED READING IT! It really has kept me going :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Merlin, it belongs to the BBC... maybe one day I could own a tiny crumb... Ok, I will never own Merlin. There I said it. :)**

"Merlin, they don't mean it!" Will shouted, running after Merlin through the forest. Unlike when they were younger, Merlin was now faster than him.

"Yes they did! They have done for ages!" Merlin shouted back. _I'm 18, why am I getting so upset about this?! _Merlin thought.

"Merlin! Just stop for a second!" Will shouted, starting to loose his breath. "Please!" he continued, now at the edge of the village. Merlin stopped, just visible in the tree line from the village.

"You know, I thought I still fitted in here, but I was wrong." Merlin said, his back still to Will, and he was trying his best not to cry.

"You still do" Will replied, now walking slowly towards Merlin. He had to get Merlin back into the forest, if his emotions got the better of him, then anybody could see his magic.

"People stare at me; think that I'm a freak. They whisper behind my back. I tried to fit in, but I can't." Merlin continued "You know, half of them will work out my secret soon, I can guarantee it. And then what? Will I be shunned? Slaughtered? Be treated like an equal? They are each as likely as another"

"Nobody will find out." Will said, trying to reassure Merlin. "And nobody thinks you're a freak. Anthony just said it to hurt your feelings because he was in a bad mood"

"They do think I'm a freak! They won't hang out with me if they can help it! The only reason I've been able to hang around them lately is because you insist that I do. If you hadn't invited me every time then I would be alone every single day!"

"Merlin-" Will said, grabbing his friends arm to drag him back into the forest. However, Merlin's magic lashed out and sent Will flying into a tree.

Merlin looked horrified at what he had done. "Will, I'm so sorry!" he said, starting to run over to his friend, who flew at least 5 meters.

"Merlin!" Hunith shouted, having seen what had happened from the cottage, ran into the tree line as fast as her legs would carry her. She prayed that no one else had seen Merlin's magic.

Will groggily lifted his head, having banged it pretty hard against the tree. "I'm fine, Merlin" He said, pushing Merlin's hand away as he started to stand up.

Hunith, however, didn't see this act as someone who didn't need help standing up, but as someone who was scared of Merlin and didn't what his help. Hunith ran over to Merlin, grabbed his arm and dragged him back to their house, knowing Will was going to be fine as he didn't even wobble as he stood up.

* * *

Hunith paced around the room for a while, trying to calm herself. Merlin was sat on a stool, running his hands through his hair.

"What happened Merlin?" Hunith asked, scared for the wellbeing of her child. She knew that Will had a big mouth and he was bound to tell someone what happened.

"I was upset. I couldn't control it. I'm sorry" Merlin replied. "I need to get you out of here" Hunith muttered

"What?! Why?!" Merlin shouted, panicking even more. Sure he was upset about feeling left out of everything, but he didn't want to leave Will. Did his mother now think of him as a monster after what happened with Will? Did she no longer what to even be in his presence of a monster?

"Will just saw your magic, Merlin. I know he's your best friend, but he's probably terrified of what had just happened. He's going to tell someone"

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief, at least his mother didn't think of him as a monster. "It's fine. He won't tell anyone" Merlin reassured her.

"How could you possibly know that?" Hunith asked in disbelief at Merlin's calmness.

"Well, um, he's known for a while and still hasn't said anything." Merlin replied, looking down at the floor, unable to look into his mother's eyes. It was the one thing that she had asked him, to keep his magic a secret, and he had failed her.

Hunith stopped pacing, frozen in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing "He what?!"

"He knows" Merlin repeated

"For how long?!"

"Since I was 6"

"Since you were 6?! Merlin, I can't believe you put yourself in danger like that!"

"I know, but he won't tell anyone, so it's ok"

"No, it's not ok!" Hunith replied, exasperated. "What if Will had said something?! What if he accidentally lets it slip one day?!" Hunith shouted

"But he hasn't and he won't. Mother, I trust him with my life" Merlin replied, finally looking his mother in the eye.

"You already have! I warned you about the dangers about divulging your secret Merlin! It's not safe."

"Will won't tell anyone"

"Not intentionally. I know he's your best friend, Merlin, but it just takes one slip of the tongue and then your life is ruined!" Hunith replied. She took a calming breath before continuing. "I need to get you somewhere safe."

"What?! No! I'm not leaving!"

"Merlin, you've been unhappy for a while now. I need to send you to someone who can help you control you're magic. I've spoken to an old friend and he's willing to take you in." Hunith replied

"I don't want to leave. It was just one minor blip. I won't let it happen again. Please mother, I don't want to leave you or Will. Does he even know about my magic?"

"Well, no. But Merlin, anybody could have seen that. I thank God that nobody has, but you're not safe and I need you to be safe. And honey, you're miserable here. As much as you try to cover it up, I can see through it. No, I've decided. You're heading to Camelot at dawn tomorrow. That is my final word" Hunith finished, looking Merlin straight in the eye.

Merlin could see the sadness and worry in her eyes. He knew that he would have to leave for her sake. It wouldn't be fair to her for her to worry about what someone might see in this village. And if one person saw, who wasn't Will or his mother, the whole village would know, it was too close a community. There would be no escaping th consequences "Ok" Merlin said and stood up "I guess I better get packing"

"Merlin"

"Yeah?"

"You know I don't want you to go, not really. I just need you be safe"

"I know" Merlin said, pulling his mother into a hug.

"You know that I will always love you" Hunith said, tears running down her face

"And I you"

* * *

At dawn, Merlin left, heading towards his new adventure. He had told his mother to tell Will his goodbyes, not having enough time, nor the heart to tell it himself. He walked down the road, before pausing to take a final look at the village he grew up in. For years now he was unable to truly call it his home, perhaps Camelot would be somewhere where he could fit in again. He sighed before turning around and continued his journey. He prayed that he was going to go on to greater things.


End file.
